


Традиция

by souzern



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souzern/pseuds/souzern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян размышляет над Рождеством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Традиция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinokosan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kinokosan).



— Ты празднуешь Рождество, Себастьян? 

Этот вопрос. Три года, а точнее, два года, одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать девять дней спустя он помнил его так, будто услышал эти слова буквально вчера. Поздний вечер, спальня, маленький любопытный мальчик, пара глаз разного цвета и бровки домиком. Себастьян тогда усмехнулся и склонил голову набок. Ответил: «Нет». Сказал, что уже поздно — юному господину пора спать.

Прошло три года, и он снова украшал поместье к этому празднеству.

Вот такой жизнью приходилось жить дворецкому (и демону).

****

Его хозяин наблюдал за ним.

Они находились на балконе второго этажа. Себастьян развешивал перевязанные атласными лентами рождественские венки над порогом большой стеклянной двери, а его молодой господин, закутанный в отороченное мехом пальто и вязаный шарф, опирался на украшенные мишурой и остролистом перила. Процесс подготовки к Рождеству не особо радовал дворецкого, но он был доволен, что опередил в этом леди Элизабет, и уверен, что господину так нравилось больше.

Однако его озадачивал странный взгляд хозяина, так же как и его присутствие.

Оглянувшись через плечо, он бросил на юного графа быстрый взгляд. Дворецкий не должен стоять спиной к своему господину, но хозяин настоял, чтобы он продолжал работу. Ветер играл с его шарфом, пытаясь стянуть его с тонкой шеи. Это был хороший шарф, аккуратно связанный из темно-синей шерсти без тех легкомысленных помпонов, что леди Элизабет любила пришивать к зимней одежде своего жениха.

Было ли это какой-то проверкой?

Господин встретился с ним взглядом и быстро отвернулся, принявшись рассматривать припорошенные снегом земли поместья слева от них. Его щеки были покрыты румянцем от холода и… как любопытно. Внезапно Себастьян почувствовал исходивше от мальчика волны смущения и беспокойства.

Руки Себастьяна делали свое дело без малейшего колебания, но сам он отвлекся. Его хозяина было легко смутить — многозначительная улыбка, вовремя вставленное слово, невинное с виду замечание с подтекстом… пожалуй, даже слишком легко, но ему на ум не приходило ни единой причины, почему бы его хозяин смущался сейчас. Он ничего такого не говорил и не делал, его глаза не горели Адским пламенем, а выражение его лица было вполне обычным.

Все интереснее и интереснее.

Себастьян продолжал работать, глубоко задумавшись, но каждое движение, каждый вздох, каждое биение маленького сердца хозяина отпечатывалось на задворках его сознания. Например, сейчас господин не сводил глаз с венка в его руках, постукивая каблуком ботинка по каменному полу. Его маленькие руки, покрасневшие от холода, сжались в кулаки под плотной тканью верхней одежды.

А потом господин неожиданно прочистил горло, и Себастьян повернулся к нему лицом.

— Милорд?

Мальчик хмурился, его пальцы нервно теребили пуговицы пальто, а во взгляде плескалось раздражение напополам с тем же смущением. Умилительно.

— Зачем ты вешаешь эту гадость? — выразительно посмотрел он наверх, куда Себастьян только что повесил пучок омелы, перевязанный белой лентой.

— Почему бы и нет, юный господин? — невинно улыбнулся Себастьян. — Ваша леди просила об этом.

Хозяин покраснел еще больше. Его невеста должна была приехать завтра, и он ждал этого со страхом любого нареченного. Себастьян почувствовал, как дернулся в усмешке уголок его рта. Господин бросил на него злой взгляд.

— Я не буду этого делать! — воскликнул он, громко выдохнув.

— Прошу прощения? 

Опущенный взор, шарканье ножкой, холодные пальцы, теребящие вязь шарфа.

— Я не буду… — он стиснул зубы, — …целовать ее. И никакое растение меня не заставит.

— О, как это огорчит ее, сэр, — ответил Себастьян, хотя ничего иного от своего хозяина и не ожидал. Мальчишка все еще не показывал подобного интереса к девушке, и Себастьяну было ее почти жаль.

— Это просто дурацкая традиция, — пробормотал господин себе под нос, — специально придуманная, чтобы люди совершали несвойственные им поступки.

Себастьян улыбнулся той улыбкой, что возникала у него, когда его хозяин вел себя как истинный «глава рода Фантомхайв».

— Если позволите сказать, сэр, — начал он и умолк, дожидаясь разрешения господина, который, поколебавшись мгновение, кивнул, — я согласен с Вами. На месте леди Элизабет, я бы хотел, чтобы молодой господин поцеловал меня потому, что он хочет этого, а не в угоду какой-то традиции.

Себастьян с интересом наблюдал за тем, как смущение его хозяина увеличилось десятикратно: румянец с его щек перекинулся на нос и вниз по шее, насколько ее видно было из-под шарфа, его спина выпрямилась, а сам он напрягся, как натянутая тетива. 

— Не смей говорить такое! — воскликнул он.

Себастьян не смог сдержать смешка, но успел прикрыл рот ладонью. Его хозяин научился не смотреть в такие моменты на его лицо.

— Возможно, юный господин еще слишком молод, — сказал он, когда оба они несколько успокоились. Взгляд, которым в ответ наградил его мальчишка, был пропитан ядом, но из глубин его души он чувствовал что-то еще…

Это… могло ли это быть… тоской?

Его господин отвернулся, оглядывая поместье. Холодный зимний ветерок путал в его темных волосах первые снежинки. Себастьян почувствовал несвойственную ему нерешительность.

Он рассматривал своего хозяина: как поднимались его плечи в такт дыханию, как руки сжимали каменные перила, когда юный господин вдруг резко и решительно развернулся и шагнул к нему. Себастьян поспешно открыл одну из двойных дверей и сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская его, но к его удивлению, тот остановился на пороге.

— Милорд?

Мальчик жестом подозвал его, как делал обычно, когда хотел обсудить с ним что-то личное в присутствии посторонних — сжав руку в кулак, поманил пальчиком. Его взгляд был непроницаем, а из души исходило что-то странное и тяжелое, окутывая Себастьяна подобно зимней шубе — что ему было совершенно не нужно, хотя одет он был лишь в обычный фрак дворецкого — однако находиться в паучьем коконе любопытсва юного господина оказалось неожиданно приятно.

Себастьян подошел ближе и склонился к нему, ожидая услышать поведанный шепотом секрет.

Но секрет этот был безмолвен, как и губы юного господина на его щеке. Холодные губы на холодной щеке. Уши гордого графа пылали. Прикосновение длилось одно долгое мгновение, а потом он медленно отстранился.

— С Рождеством, Себастьян, — тепло выдохнул он — дыхание пахло шоколадом и карамелью — и спешно скрылся в доме, оставив своего дворецкого стоять, пораженно застыв на холоде. Его торопливым шагам вторил быстрый стук его сердца.

Себастьян выдохнул, выпрямился и улыбнулся, глядя вверх на омелу, под которой стоял.

— С Рождеством, молодой господин, — пробормотал он в небо неожиданно для самого себя. 

Мальчик был слишком далеко, чтобы услышать.

****

Позже, когда он работал на кухне, слуга индийского принца, приехавшего без приглашения на праздник к графу, застал его врасплох.

— Принц взбудоражен, — сказал индиец, нарезая овощи к курице, — хотя он говорил, что отмечает этот праздник ради графа Сиэля.

Себастьян не знал, будет ли вежливо сказать, что господин празднует исключительно потому, что так того требуют правила общества, и что «взбудораженность» принца Сомы крайне раздражает хозяина. Зачерпнув ложкой сахар и подсыпая его в масло, он решил промолчать. Он надеялся, что господину придется по вкусу Красный Бархат, украшенный нежным сливочным кремом. Этот торт был не таким сладким, как десерты, которые он подавал обычно, но большое количество шоколада должно было это исправить. К тому же, торт идеально подходил под тематику Рождества, и Себастьяну было плевать, что будет думать о нем взбалмошный принц.

Однако ему стало любопытно.

— Позвольте спросить, — начал он, — как вы относитесь к решению вашего господина праздновать Рождество, учитывая вашу религию?

Его «друг» улыбнулся, бросая нарезанные овощи в чан с кипящей водой. 

— Я не против. Мне интересна культура народа, столь отличного от моего, и радует главная цель Рождества — быть с теми, кого любишь. 

Себастьян кивнул, делая вид, что понял своего собеседника, и вернул внимание к приготовлению теста. Мука, пекарский порошок, сахар, соль… 

Люди и это их странное понятие «любовь».

— Не помню, спрашивал ли я, — продолжил их разговор кхансама, — но какова ваша вера, мистер Себастьян? 

Деревянная ложка с громким стуком ударилась о стеклянный бок миски, когда Себастьян бросил резкий взгляд на Агни. Под пристальным взором демона его смуглое лицо вытянулось от удивления, а в глазах мелькнуло беспокойство.

— Я не считаю себя религиозным человеком, — ответил Себастьян. 

— Мне просто было интересно, празднуете ли вы Рождество, — пояснил Агни извиняющимся тоном.

Себастьян собирался, было, дать ему заготовленный ответ, как вдруг вспомнил своего господина, быстрый стук его маленького сердца, почувствовал прикосновение его губ и сладкое дыхание на своем лице и ответил:

— Обычно нет, но мне нравятся некоторые рождественские… традиции.

Если Агни и заметил странный блеск в его глазах, то решил промолчать.

****

Пламя свечей отражалось в широко распахнутых глазах разного цвета и мягко освещало смущенное лицо. Ягод на ветке омелы было все меньше и меньше.

Себастьян вдруг подумал, что жизнь дворецкого (и демона) не так уж и плоха.

_______________

Прим. автора: существует традиция — срывать ягоды с ветки омелы после каждого поцелуя, причем целоваться можно, только пока есть ягоды.


End file.
